Elements Boarding School
by Iceblossom22
Summary: Zuko and Katara go to the same school. They are assigned to be Romeo and Juliet in their school play. What do they do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Misa: Hi! I'm Misaki Tanaka. Please read my work! What I read I review! Can't you? Pwease? *pulls on her puppy dog face* I'm pretty new here! There will be a little Japanese in there but I'll put a little "Translation Section" at the end of each Chapter

Katara: Yeah. She's 11 goin' on 12, give her some credit.

Toph: Agreed. Give this little Japanese girl some praise. She tries! Poor Feather-Feet...

Misa: Really, Toph! How do you come up with these nicknames so fast?

Toph: Talent.

Katara: *Snorts in laughter* Toph has talents?

Misa: That's what she wants to believe. Take it away, Katara!

Katara: Misaki Tanaka does not own "Avatar" or anything related to it. However, she does own the plot! And timetable.

.

..

...

Katara walked into the doors of Elements Boarding School for Benders. She had just transferred schools from the South.

"Name?" asked the man at the desk.

"Katara Mizu, sir." replied Katara.

"Ah, Mizu-san." said the man. "I am Jeong-Jeong-sensei. Here are your keys and timetable. Room 346. It's up the stairs, third floor, first door on your right."

"Thank you, sir." said Katara and set off. She knocked on the door to the room. "Come in." said a female voice.

Katara opened the door to find two girls sitting on the bed playing Pai Sho. "Erm... Hello, I'm Katara." she said.

"Hi. I'm Ty Lee and this is Azula." said the girl who told her to come in. "Your bed is over there." she pointed to a bed near the one she was sitting on.

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, Ty Lee." said Azula. "I am Azula Hibana."

"Azula Hibana as in the princess of the Fire Nation?"asked Katara, sitting on her bed.

"Hai." said Azula. "You are also royalty I believe, Mizu-san?"

"Hai." said Katara. "I'm from the Water Tribes.

"Darn it. How do you win so fast?" Azula swore.

"It's a gift." replied Ty Lee. "Hey, Mizu-chan, do you play pai sho?"

"Hai. Demo, I've fallen out of practice so go easy on me, OK?"

"Let me think...." said Ty Lee. "Can't promise. I'll try."

"Arigato!" said Katara.

"No problem." said Ty Lee. "You're done arranging your tiles already?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And I did yours too." replied Katara.

"Unbelievable." said Azula who was watching.

Ty Lee moved her Rose tile.

Katara moved her White Lily tile.

Azula could see that Katara was already planning her next move.

_5 minutes later..._

"Ty, I can't believe it! You are losing to Katara!" exclaimed Azula.

"Sad..." mumbled Ty Lee. "No one ever beat me before..."

"Game over." said Katara after capturing Ty Lee's White Lotus tile.

"Crap!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "Can't believe I fell for the out of practice trick!"

"I never said I was a bad liar." said Katara.

"Welcome to the club." said Azula.

"Thanks." replied Katara.

"Let me see your timetable, Mizu-chan." said Ty Lee.

"Just call me Tara or Tara-chan." said Katara. "Here's my timetable."

_Timetable for Katara Mizu. Water Bender_

Period 1: Physical Education

Period 2: Gymnastics

Period 3: Lab Science

Period 4: Lab Science 2

Break

Period 5: German

Period 6: Water Bending

Period 7: Astronomy

Period 8: Lunch

Period 9: Biology

Period 10: Advanced Drama

Period 11: Algebra

Period 12: History

Period 13: Language Arts

Free

"You're with us most of your periods. Only we're not with you in German, Advanced Drama and Water Bending. I have Air Bending and French. Azula has Fire Bending and Italian." said Ty Lee.

"OH!" exclaimed Katara. "That's great!"

"Don't get all hyped up. My Stupid brother is in Advanced Drama." said Azula.

"Zuko Hibana is your brother?" asked Katara.

"Yeah..." replied Azula. "And it's awful. At least I don't share a room with him."

"OK. I'll try to avoid him." said Katara.

"Good Luck." said Azula. "Oh, and if you can't avoid him, just try to pretend that he's invisible."

.

..

…

Misa: Hi! Guys, please review! If you don't, I'll get Azula to shoot lightning at you.

Azula: OK! No problem.

Misa: Here's your translation

-Mizu: Water

-Sensei: Teacher

-Hibana: Fire

-Arigato: Thank you

-Demo: But


	2. Chapter 2

Misa: HI! I'm back with the second chappie of Elements Boarding School.

Ty Lee: Yeah! Nice outfit, Misa-chan!

Misa: Thanks Ty. Yours is nice too.

Ty Lee: Gee... Thanks. You know how much I love pink!

Katara: Sorry to but in but.... Has anyone seen Azula?

Misa: Did you try the kitchen?

Katara: Yeah.

Ty Lee: That means that she's out with Yamato-kun.

Katara: Who's Yamato-kun?

Ty Lee: Her Crush.

Katara: *Jaw drops to the ground anime-style*

Misa: Tara-chan, what do you think of Zuko Hibana?

Ty Lee: Don't worry, I won't tell Azula, promise.

Katara: He's kind of cute.... I guess. Oh, nice hairdo, Misa!

Misa: Arigato! It took an hour for Yuesa-nee to get it right.

Zuko: I'm very sorry, young ladies but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm touched that you think I'm cute, Mizu-sama. You're not so bad yourself.

Misa: *Whispers something into Zuko's ear*

Zuko: No way!

Misa: Why not? I thought you liked that play...

Zuko: I do NOT! Can I get a better one?

Misa: *Whispers something else*

Zuko: Now that's better.

Katara: What was that about?

Misa: Thou shalt find out soon, Juliet.

Ty Lee: I take it, that was a hint.

Zuko: Aye.

Misa: I'm sorry, guys... Okaa-san is calling...Zuko, take it away.

Zuko: Misaki Tanaka does not own "Avatar" or anything related to it. However, she does own the plot!

.

. .

. . .

Katara woke up to the soft ringing of her alarm clock at 5:30 that morning. She got out of bed quickly,had her bath and was just about to go out the door when,

"Where are you going?" asked Ty Lee.

"To find the Breakfast Hall." said Katara. "Hey, Ty Lee... Can I ask you a favor, onegai?"

"Sure." said Ty Lee. "Nani?"

"Can you teach me how to block chi?" asked Katara.

"How did you know I can do that?" asked Ty Lee.

"I just know." said Katara.

"Alright. I'll show you." said Ty Lee. "Let's go somewhere private first?

"Sure."

Ty Lee balled her hands into a fist and extended her index and middle finger. Katara imitated her.

"Now, you're supposed to poke under the ribcage, the shoulders and these other pressure points." said Ty Lee.

"Like this?" asked Katara poking her lightly.

"Hai. But when you do it in battle, do it harder. Actually, if you pinch this part of the head," Ty Lee showed one side of her head. "The opponent passes out."

"Arigato, Ty Lee." said Katara.

"Mondai ari masen." said Ty Lee. "But don't try it on me. I know how to reverse it. You just have to pinch yourself again."

"Hey, Ty Lee?"

"Hai, Tara-chan?" answered Ty Lee.

"Can you show me around?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ty Lee showed Katara around the school, but just as they were going to see the Gym...

"Oh, It's 5:45!" gasped Katara. "I really need to get there by 6 for breakfast..."

"Follow me." said Ty Lee.

They reached the Breakfast Hall within 5 minutes.

"Where have you been?" asked Azula, when they reached their table.

"I was showing Katara around the school." replied Ty Lee.

"Did you show her the Sparring Arena and the Gym?" asked Azula.

"No, we didn't get to go yet..." said Ty Lee.

"It's OK." said Azula. "Katara has gym and bending today, doesn't she?"

"Yes." replied Katara.

"Great!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "We can show her the Gym, then."

They ate their breakfast and got out of the Breakfast Hall and headed to the Sparring Arena. When they reached, they started stretching and going through their forms.

Suddenly, the door banged open and in the doorway stood a teenage boy with a scar on his face.

"Welcome, Zuzu." sneered Azula.

. . .

. .

.

Sasha: I just love cliffhangers. Don't you?

Misa: I sure do. But I don't think the readers do...

Katara: I don't like them much. Makes me wonder about what'll happen next.

Zutarafangirl123: Yeah, I wonder what happens...

Katara: Who the hell are you?

Zutarafangirl123: I'm a random reader who just happens to be a Zutara fangirl.

Katara: What is Zutara? Can someone please explain?

Sasha: *rolls eyes* Seriously, Tara-chan?

Misa: *sighs* Oh, by the way, Momo decided to eat only reviews. Please don't starve the poor fella.

Sasha: And cut!


End file.
